


True Colors

by FandomLastsForever



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Happy, Clothing Color Swap, Established Relationship, Language, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLastsForever/pseuds/FandomLastsForever
Summary: It's their class reunion and Taiyang is considering changing his look for the night to shake things up. Qrow has the same idea, but for a different reason.





	True Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired an ask on qrowtai's tumblr about Taiyang and Qrow wearing each other's color scheme. Enjoy!

He still couldn't believe he was doing this. Taiyang had done many things over the years. He'd face giant monsters, fallen in love and lost love not once, but twice, and raised two young girls alongside his longtime friend and partner. He taught hundreds of students at Signal over the years. He'd experimented with Dust and its possible applications in body art. If you asked him about the things he'd tried since the day he started training, you'd swear he'd done it all.

All, that is, except change his combat attire in the last thirty years.

Okay, that was a lie. He'd changed one aspect since his days at Beacon. He'd swapped out his usual khakis with cargo shorts. Or as Qrow (affectionately) referred to as "dad pants". It wasn't that he didn't want to try something new. It was just easier to wear something more durable in combat. And the fabric of his usual clothes were more than a match for a set of claws.

But that was then. This was now. And now, as the night of their class reunion loomed close, he started to wonder if it'd be too late to try anything different. He doubted anyone would recognize him anyway.

But then again, his Qrow would be there too.

And _everyone_ knew that cape.

"Dammit," he grumbled. "What am I gonna wear?"

**_"That's one Lien for the jar, dad!"_ **

Tai nearly jumped, letting out a yelp that startled Ruby, who nearly tripped stumbling backwards toward Zwei. The little corgi began zooming around the kitchen floor, barking happily at the shenanigans.

"You scared the bajeebers out of me," Tai chuckled. "You're getting sneakier."

"All the better to grab cookies with!" Ruby said, waving her hands like the ghosts on TV. "So what's got you saying bad words in the kitchen? You been going to bad places on the internet again?"

"What? No! How do you even know about that?"

"Then why are you swearing at the spaghetti?"

 _She's not gonna let up._ Tai set the sauce on low, moving to set the table for the two of them. "You know how my class reunion is coming up? I was thinking of getting some new clothes for the night. Maybe change my colors or something."

Ruby looked at her, pouting in confusion. "But you're the Great Sun Dragon. Yellow's kinda your thing."

"I know," Tai groaned. "But I haven't changed my look since before school. I want to at least look a little different for one night."

"Really?!" Ruby let out a happy squeal, bouncing on her toes. "Let's go after dinner! I can help you pick something cool! Pretty please, let me help you!"

"I-I don't know, Rubes-"

" _Come on_ , it'll be great! when's the last time you and I had some Father-Daughter bonding? We can go look at the weapons shop, get some ice cream, check out cameras at the tech store." She bat her eyes, silver shimmering in the light. "Please dad?"

With a smile and a sigh of defeat, Taiyang relented. "Okay. After dinner, we'll head out. It could be fun."

"Awesome! I know just the store for you. They just got in some really awesome black cargo pants. Oh wait, are you wanting to try that or would you prefer blue-"

_By the Gods, what have I gotten myself into?_

 

* * *

 

 

**_"Yang, I know you're trying to help, but this is a little overboard."_ **

**_"Nonsense! You'll look great in this, I promise!"_ **

Qrow rolled his eyes, looking himself over in the mirror of the changing room as Yang wandered the shelves, pulling different clothes off the racks and bringing them to him to try on. As much as he hated the ideas of class reunions and getting together with people outside of his circles, he figured it'd be a good way to spend time with Tai.

And it was also the perfect opportunity to surprise him.

For years he'd worn the exact same outfit into battle. While the cape was a little worse for wear, the rest were more or less still in one piece, so he hadn't bothered to change.

But now he had a reason to.

"Oh shit!" Yang hissed.

"What's up kiddo-"

 _"Shhhh!_ Dad and Ruby are here!"

Qrow felt the color drain from his face. This was meant to be a surprise. Why were they here? They were supposed to be at home!

_This is bad. This is really, really bad. He's not supposed to be here. What am I gonna do?!_

"Quick," Yang muttered. "I'll distract them, you sneak out. You're good at that."

"But what about the outfit-"

"I'll pick something and have it sent to your apartment. Go get the ring."

"Okay."

Qrow quickly redressed himself and waited until he was sure no one would notice before imagining himself as a small black bird. The change took less than a second. Arms became wings, feet into talons, and soon the changing room was empty, save for a stack of clothes and a single crow. Carefully, he poked his head out from the door, waiting for the perfect moment to creep out. If he were to try and fly, his cover would have been blown.

Flapping wings were only subtle in the woods.

_Okay Qrow. You just have to sneak out without people noticing. Shouldn't be too hard._

When he was sure the coast was clear, he proceeded to waddle out of the changing room. He kept close to the walls, hoping not to be trampled. Yang had directed Ruby and Taiyang over to the pants, looking over several of the slacks.  It took everything he had not to sneak up and watch them shop.

_Tai-Tai would look great in slacks._

**_"Baby! It's time to make up your mind.  
I think, that tonight is when our stars align!"_ **

Instinctively, Qrow began to skip about, lightly fluffing his feathers in time to the beat of the song. A few other patrons started to take notice, pulling out their scrolls and recording him as he made his way over to the door.  It wasn't until he heard the cashier mutter "awe, how cute" that he realized he'd been spotted.

_Oh, Sugar Honey Iced Tea!_

He quickly scurried out the door and took flight, heading uptown. He prayed Yang would be able to get those two out of the shop so she could complete the mission.

 

* * *

 

 

Red leather vest over a grey button up shirt, black cargo pants, and black arm bracers as opposed to brown. The change was certainly drastic, but still a bit too familiar.  He wasn't surprised that the girls picked these for him. It still looked like him, but it was clear they were trying to make him as cool looking as Qrow with their color selection. Taiyang didn't really get a chance to pick anything himself. The girls tag teamed and got him out so fast with the "perfect" outfit he could have sworn he had whiplash.

 _It doesn't matter,_ he thought. _They were probably just excited to pick something for me. Or they just wanted me to buy them snacks faster._

Both were likely.

_I just hope he doesn't think it looks...weird._

**_"Hey Tai!"_** Qrow called. " ** _You ready or what? We're gonna be late if you don't hurry up!"_**

"I'll be down in a minute!" Pushing his doubts aside, Taiyang grabbed his scroll and wallet before descending the stairs, lightly ruffling up his hair to try and look more...

_Okay, maybe I shouldn't be trying to look like Qrow._

The sound of a whistle from the doorway caught his attention, and Tai froze, blue eyes wide in shock. Brown slacks, gold shirt and leather vest. A shimmering cape glowing in the fading sunlight. All off set by the soft red eyes looking him over.

"Damn," Qrow snickered. "Had I known this was what you were going for, I'd have kept my old look for the night."

"You-You're wearing my colors," Tai stammered. "You're wearing a gold cape!"

"And you're dressed like me as a dad. Your hair's off though." He sauntered over, lightly running his fingers through the blond locks to push them back a bit. "Gotta fluff it up like a bird."

"The girls picked it," Tai mumbled. "I said I wanted to try something new for the reunion."

"Two minds think alike. Although..."

Tai watched as Qrow walked around him. "Although what?"

"You're missing something." He reached into his pocket, pulling out a velvet box. "I think this should fix it."

Before Taiyang could process what was happening, Qrow opened the box, pulled out a silver band, and slipped it on his right ring finger. His entire face grew hot, and he could tell Qrow was trying hard not to smirk.

"There. Now you look more like a Branwen."

"I just look it, huh?"

"Well," Qrow snickered, "Better to look it to be it."

"That so?...Well, I think you'd make a pretty okay Xiao Long."

"That a fact?"

_"Maybe."_

He didn't know when they had wrapped their arms around each other. Time seemed to slow as they rested their foreheads together, lips only an inch apart. For a moment, everything was just right.

**_"Now this is the part where one of them asks, right? Then they kiss?"_ **

**_"Shhhh! They'll hear you!"_ **

Qrow and Tai tried hard not to laugh as they glanced at the closet. Of course the girls would be watching them.

"So, wanna get hitched?" Qrow snickered.

"That's not very romantic."

"Well, I can't exactly whisk you off your feet, you know."

Taiyang smirked, scooping Qrow into his arms and earning a disgruntled squawk of annoyance. "I cook anyway, so I'll do the whisking. Come on Birdy. We got a reunion to go to."

"Taiyang, put me down!"

"Bye girls!" Tai called. "Be back in a couple hours!"

"Bye dad!" Ruby replied. "Have fun!"

"Ruby! You blew our cover!"

"Taiyang Xiao Long, put me down this minute!"

"Nope. Not letting you go. Not now, not ever." He gave him a chaste kiss, softly humming the wedding march as he carried a blushing Qrow out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
